Aún despues de tu muerte te amare
by ragde09
Summary: es una historia de uno o dos capitulos como quieran que sea, algo triste, no me sale muy bien el drama pero ay la llevo, entren y lean les va a gustar, pesimo sumary


Aun después de tu muerte te amaré.

Bueno esta historia se me ocurrió en uno de mis pocos momentos de depresión asi que espero que les guste, disfruten es Naruhina como todas mis historias y también quizá haya un poco de Shikatema. Y por cierto dedico este oneshot a jessie-chan, por su cumpleaños, algo atrasado pero aquí esta onee-chan. Y ella es la co-autora de tierra muerta.

Esta es la historia de una pareja como muchas otras, pero lo vivido por ellos es difícil que haya sucedido antes y casi imposible que vuelva a pasar.

Primero comencemos por saber de quien hablamos, ella era una chica de dieciocho años, de una familia prestigiosa de la ciudad de Konoha, la familia Hyuga, su nombre era Hinata, una señorita de bello cuerpo, hermosos ojos color blanco perlado, unos ojos de los cuales hasta la luna sentiría envidia, su cabello color negro con destellos azulados le llegaba hasta la esbelta cintura que resaltaba todas sus bien formadas curvas. Pero ella cometió el "error" de enamorarse del sirviente más humilde de la mansión, Naruto Uzumaki, alto, rubio, ojos color azul cielo, un buen partido de no ser por su orfandad, misma que causaba su pobreza. Y el que Hinata se enamorara de él, aún cuando fuese correspondida, en esa época era imperdonable.

por ello mantuvieron su relación en secreto, solo unos pocos sabían de el amor que se tenían, al menos así fue hasta que un día; -Hinata- llamó Hiashi Hyuga, el padre de Hinata, el cual hubiera preferido un varón, al no tenerlo maltrataba a su hija mayor- ven debes oír lo que debo de decirte-

-ya voy padre- dijo con tono sumiso desde la cocina, la cual estaba vacía a esas horas de la noche, excepto por Naruto, con quien estaba platicando –ahora vuelvo Naruto-kun- susurró antes de darle un corto y tierno beso en los labios fue a atender a su padre –diga padre- dijo una vez entro a la sala.

-toma asiento- ordenó con voz fría, y una vez ella se sentó continuó- como bien sabes hace poco cumpliste los dieciocho años y entraste en edad de matrimonio, desde entonces no ha dejado de llegarme peticiones de parte de caza fortunas, que quieren casarse contigo- finalizó y espero un par de segundos para ver la reacción de su hija.

-pero- trató de decir la joven mas fue interrumpida.

-por supuesto que he rechazado todas y cada una de ellas- justo cuando un suspiro de alivio asomaba en los labios de la chica él continuó- y ya que es tu culpa haber nacido mujer, causa de que mi apellido desaparezca en un par de generaciones, quiero que mi fortuna crezca, y así que en un mes te casas con Sasuke Uchiha- finalizó con una mirada avariciosa. Hinata trató de replicar pero el miedo se lo impidió.

Se podrán imaginar la tristeza de Naruto al saber la noticia de parte de Hanabi, quien a veces hacia de intermediaria entre ambos jóvenes, y a la vez era la hermana menor de Hinata- entiendo, después de todo poco se puede hacer, lo que no pudo ser no será- dijo tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que eso sería lo mejor para ambos, después de todo quien desea que la persona amada se disguste con su padre.

-¿quieres que le siga algo?- preguntó Hanabi al verlo preparándose para partir sin otra cosa que lo que llevaba puesto, apenas habían pasado cinco minutos de que le dio la noticia, y la chica entendió que el rubio no quería hacer una despedida dolorosa.

-solo dile que ni la muerte impedirá que la siga amando- sin saber porque dijo eso se fue.

Durante los siguientes tres días Hinata no salió de su cuarto, solo lloraba por el amargo destino que le había tocado vivir, no quería hablar con nadie, la ultima persona que habló con ella, naturalmente, fue Hanabi, quien le dijo de la partida de Naruto así como su ultimo recado. Hiashi adjudicó ese deseo de encierro a un berrinche infantil, así que ordenó que la boda fuera preparada.

-¿Por qué me abandonaste?, ¿Por qué no me llevaste contigo?- se preguntaba a sí misma en la soledad de su alcoba- Naruto-kun yo también te amo, aún después de la muerte te amaré.

Mientras tanto Naruto se había dirigido hacia ninguna parte en específico, primero caminó hasta que vio que estaba llegando a las costas del país del agua, después hacia el norte y cuando el frio del país del rayo lo derrotó puso rumbo sur, solo deteniéndose a comer y durmiendo cada vez que el cansancio lo derrumbaba, fue en una de esas caídas que tres hermanos, los cuales se dirigían a una de las bodas mas sonadas del mundo, la única chica del trió, impactada por la belleza del joven, que a pesar de la suciedad se notaba, insistió en ayudarlo.

Dos días después la boda se celebraba y una gran fiesta se organizó, todo era felicidad y alegría, bueno casi todo, para la novia, Hinata, eso era el infierno en vida, hubiera preferido morir- morir mejor que vivir sin él- pensaba.

En ese mismo instante, a un día de camino, Naruto despertaba, antes abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que estaba en una habitación muy lujosa, con tan solo sentir la suavidad de las sabanas, al poco tiempo de que dio señales de estar consiente escuchó una voz, parecía que le llamaba- ¿mande?- preguntó pues no entendía.

-¿Cómo estás?- respondió la voz.

-espero que muerto- dijo con tono sincero.

-no digas eso, siempre hay un nuevo amanecer para cada uno de nosotros- lo reprendió la voz que ahora sonaba con toda la claridad de una voz femenina.

-ah Temari, parece ser que nuestro amigo ya despertó- dijo una voz desde la puerta de la habitación.

-si Kankuro, creo que ya me di cuenta- dijo la chica con evidente sarcasmo, era una chica muy hermosa, cabello rubio atado en cuatro coletas, y ojos color verde azulado, el chico de nombre Kankuro solo rodó sus ojos cafés, iguales al color de su cabello.

Horas después Naruto se enteró que había un chico de su edad llamado Gaara, con quien entabló amistad muy rápido, a pesar de que sus personalidades eran como el día y la noche, él le comentó de que sin querer había llegado a Suna, capital del país del viento, cruzando el desierto a pie, algo no muy común en esos tiempos, así como también supo que los tres hermanos eran hijos del feudal del país del viento, y que esa misma mañana la boda de Hinata se había llevado a cabo.

El tiempo pasó rápido y Naruto se percató de que Temari lo veía con buenos ojos, así que habló con ella, le contó toda su vida y le explicó que él nunca rompía una promesa, aunque Hinata estuviese casada con otro él no iba a traicionarla, justo en ese instante en Konoha, se cumplían seis meses de matrimonio de Hinata, pero ese día tuvo su primer problema, todo debido a una insignificancia.

-¿ramen?, sabes que odio el ramen- le gritó Sasuke arrojando el bol al suelo, de pronto se abalanzó y le propinó una fuerte bofetada.

Esa bofetada fue el inicio del verdadero infierno en vida para Hinata, desde ese día tuvo que comenzar a inventar escusas estúpidas, desde caídas hasta choques con arboles, todo para encubrir las marcas moradas que adornaban sus brazos, espalda e incluso rostro.

Después de dos años de "feliz matrimonio" llegó el fatídico día; después de su acostumbrada golpiza vespertina, que esta vez fue un poco menos dura de lo habitual Hinata se encerró en su alcoba; y debido a que, según él, no tenia deseos de estar peleando, mejor se fue al prostíbulo.

Al día siguiente, cuando la sirvienta tocó para entrar a realizar la limpieza no recibió respuesta, tocó una segunda y tercera vez y nada- quizá madrugó- pensó, así que abrió la puerta y lo primero que vio fue a Hinata recostada boca abajo en la cama.

Al principio pensó que estaba dormida, pero cuando la llamó esta no contestó, se acercó y la movió solo para descubrir con horror que estaba muerta, soltó un desgarrador grito poniendo sobre aviso a toda la mansión Hyuga. De inmediato Hiashi mandó llamar a Shikamaru, doctor de la familia, quien hizo su diagnostico: -el rostro tenía el habitual contorno contraído y sumido, los labios mostraban la habitual palidez marmórea, los ojos no tenían brillo, faltaba el calor y las pulsaciones habían cesado. Es problemático pero en efecto Hinata está muerta- dijo el joven pero inteligente doctor.

Se llevaron a cabo los rituales mortuorios acostumbrados y al día siguiente la sepultaron en el mejor cementerio de Konoha.

Mientras tanto Naruto había tenido un perturbador sueño donde veía a Hinata tirada sobre una cama llorando, apenas amaneció se puso en marcha hacia Konoha, el camino que normalmente llevaba un dia lo logro hacer en medio día, pues Gaara se encargó de que tuviera el mejor de los caballos del establo, así como que tuviera suficiente dinero para cualquier cosa que necesitara, al llegar su corazón quedó destrozado, Hinata, su Hinata había muerto.

No lo pensó demasiado, compró una pistola y decidió matar al infeliz que había destrozado la vida de su amada. Cuando llegó al cementerio la gente iba saliendo del sepelio de Hinata, una vez frente a la tumba replanteó su idea, tomo una decisión, un trago de sake y una pala y comenzó a excavar la tumba, una vez tuvo el cajón a la vista lo abrió y ahí estaba ella, con una exprecion de paz, mas bella si era posible, se inclinó y depositó un beso en esos labios que tan feliz lo habían hecho hace solo un par de años, en ese beso iba todo su amor hacia ella.

Una vez se separó de ella sacó la pistola y se apuntó a la sien derecha- una vez te dije que aún después de tu muerte te amaría, es el momento de cumplir esa promesa- con una única lagrima saliendo de sus ojos cerrados puso fin a su vida.

¿FIN?

Hasta aquí esta historia, o si te gustan los finales felices sigue leyendo.

Final real. XD

Una vez se separó de ella sacó la pistola y se apuntó a la sien derecha- una vez te dije que aún después de tu muerte te amaría, es el momento de cumplir esa promesa- con una única lagrima saliendo de sus ojos cerrados puso fin a su vida.

O al menos lo hubiera hecho de no ser por una mano que le arrebató la pistola mientras terminaba de hablar, era Hinata, el beso de Naruto había reactivado su corazón y demás órganos que estaban en estado cataléptico, un reposo tan profundo y cercano a la muerte que fácilmente podía ser confundido con esta, de no ser porque ella estuvo consiente de todo lo que la rodeaba.

Con lagrimas en el rostro se lanzó a abrazar a Naruto, aunque algunos recuerdos eran borrosos para ella su amor le había devuelto la vida, y para él probablemente era el amor o el aliento a sake o ambas cosas juntas, al reaccionar dejo de buscar una explicación, la cargó en sus brazos y la llevó con el doctor Shikamaru, quien asombrado y sorprendido solo pudo soltar un "que problemático" antes de preparar unos reconstituyentes para compensar la mala salud que presentaba la chica en ese momento. Otra cosa que era problemática es que si Hiashi o Sasuke se enteraban de lo sucedido la cabeza del doctor iba a rodar, solo atinó a pensar en voz alta diciendo que no tenia a donde ir.

Naruto le ofreció ir a Suna con ellos y comenzar una nueva vida ahí, un par de días después los tres iban entrando por las puertas de Suna, Shikamaru se enamoró perdidamente de la problemática rubia de coletas, y después de varios planes mal hechos fue correspondido; así vivieron por unos años hasta que la pareja de Konoha tuvo que ir a la ciudad a cobrar la herencia de Naruto, quien resultó ser hijo de Minato Namikaze, un prominente empresario.

Una vez ahí Naruto compró una gran mansión e hizo una gran fiesta, a la cual asistieron los jóvenes de Suna, Tsunade Senju, alcaldesa de Konoha y su esposo Jiraiya, famoso escritor, pero también fue Sasuke Uchiha, quien al primer encuentro reconoció a la mujer de Naruto como su esposa, esos ojos perlados no son muy comunes, reclamó a "su" mujer.

Claro que ella rechazó la reclamación y el consejo de la ciudad la apoyó, resolviendo que las extrañas circunstancias y el largo período transcurrido habían abolido, no sólo desde un punto de vista equitativo, sino legalmente la autoridad del marido. Asi quedo resuelta la situación civil de Hinata quedando libre para poder casarse con Naruto, pocos años después la familia Namikaze Hyuga creció con el nacimiento de un par de gemelos, un niño de cabello rubio y cara afilada asi como ojos azules a quien llamaron Minato, en honor a su abuelo, y una niña de apariencia semejante a su madre pero con la piel mas morena, la llamarón Hikari, como la abuela materna.

FIN

Ahora si es el final gracias por su tiempo y sigan pendientes que ya estoy por subir nuevas historias como: crónicas de un mutante, bandidos y actualizar los demás fics que tengo.

Pd: lean Tierra Muerta, esta en las notas de mi perfil de facebook, el cual esta en mi perfil de esta pagina XD, es una historia de zombis ambientada en mi pueblo natal conmigo y mis amigos como personajes.

Nos leemos en sus reviews o en otra de mis historias salu222 a todos y besos a todas XD.


End file.
